piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Wiki Name
Any seasalts think "PotC Wki" should have a new name? Other wikis on popular franchises have a unique name ("Memory Alpha" and "Memory Beta" for "Star Trek" and "Wookiepedia"for "Star Wars." I think we should rename our wiki "Davy Jones Locker" or "Piratespedia." Any thoughts? (P.S. Would the pirate lords decide if and what we should re name?) - Captain J. Sparrow 18:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to change the name, but I can't think what to. Davy Jones' Locker doesn't really fit for an encyclopedia. The Pirata Codex, maybe? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:46, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :The "Piratea Codex" would work. Who would decide the purposed change? - Captain J. Sparrow 19:00, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Everyone. It's important - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :That'd make sense. So where would the desion be made?(Meaning would there be a special page on the "Brethern forum" or whould it be in its own forum?) - J. Sparrow 19:25, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::It can be held here. Choices below, support or oppose. I'll add a link to the site notice - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Piratea Codex sounds cool. However, that could just be a pirate wiki and not a specifically POTC wiki. Maybe something a little more specific? Then again I'm just nitpicking and it could work just find. I'm partial to the suffix "pedia", though. Vongchild 18:36, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :I think we should stick to "Pirates of the Caribbean" material alone. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:35, 9 September 2007 (UTC) How many votes should a name recive to be selected? - Captain J. Sparrow :As many as possible. We need to give other users a chance to vote - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:45, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::But when will the voting end? we need a certain number or percent of votes or a certain date for te end, otherwise the voting might continue for eternity. El Chupacabra 06:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) One thing to consider is that the name of the wiki affects the Google rankings. If the address bar said "Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki" on every page, then it would come up higher in the rankings than "SparrowPedia". A new reader isn't going to be searching for "Sparrowpedia" or "Pirata Codex", so it'll be harder for them to find the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 16:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I have seen that this wiki has been called on many fansites and forums "PiratePedia." I think that name alone has caused many of those fans on those sites and forums to come to this Wiki and read it, and possibly join and edit. Your opinions? BlackPearl14 19:00, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :People often replace the word "wikia" with "pedia", as the current name is "Pirates wikia", it's logical that many claa us "piratepedia". El Chupacabra 17:39, 22 October 2007 (UTC) I agree with El Chupacabra abou ending the voting soon, we need to decide or this will go nowhere. But I disagree with "Pirates Wikia" as a name. - Captain J. Sparrow New wiki name: voting Pirata Codex Support # - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) # - Captain J. Sparrow 19:41, 7 September 2007 (UTC) # - Bartholomew 21:43, 7 September 2007 (UTC) # - Vongchild 18:38, 8 September 2007 (UTC) # - --The Evil O'malley 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) # - \\Captain KAJ// 10:26, 9 September 2007 (UTC) # - Emiko 7:47, September 2007 (UTC) # - El Chupacabra 11:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) # - Wanderingshadow 12:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) # - AmmandtheCorsair 16: 29, 07 October 2007 (GMT) Oppose #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:32, 20 September 2007 (UTC) #-- Darkon Turas 10:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Comments :Defineatly a cool name. Bartholomew Bartholomew 21:43, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :As a, extra feature, the name is also a name of an object from the movies. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Even if I voiced concerns in the above thread, this is my favorite pick. Vongchild 18:38, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Cool!--The Evil O'malley 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Just plain appropriate.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:26, 9 September 2007 (UTC) If we do ultimately choose this name, we could do with images of the prop Codex from the film, for banners or icons; screenshots or any behind-the-scenes images would be great - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Arrgh tis no easy task maties.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:21, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Even if we pick this name we probably should keep the skull as our main logo (the one in the upper left corner of the screen) It's become the logo for the franchise. - Captain J. Sparrow ::Maybe, but I think the logo still needs updating, At World's End has a diffrent logo than i & 2 it has jack's gottee, also ours should probably have the name of wiki on it.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:14, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::What about a skull with two crossed quill pens? El Chupacabra 11:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but I'd rather use an official image - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:26, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Here's a quick cropping of the AWE skull: Image:Wiki2.png. What do you think? Personally, I still prefer the current one - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Same here. The one we have currently is good. - Captain J. Sparrow 16:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think the current one is a bit dark and plain, its fine for a starting wiki but I think we shold be a bit more original, I agree with kwenn though we should still use the skull as its the official logo.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 18:34, 10 September 2007 (UTC) *There is already a page here called Pirata Codex. Besides, changing it to something, at all, will be alot of work for those of us who actually contribute here. Changing it to something so stupid, irrelevant and unimaginative makes that situation even worse.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:37, 20 September 2007 (UTC) *Frankly I'' think "PotC Wiki" is ""unimagenative," I can't see how "Pirata Codex" is "irrelevant(it ''is in item is in the movies), and as far as "stupidity" goes, I guess that is a matter of opinion. But I still think we should change the name. - Captain J. Sparrow 14:52, 21 September 2007 (UTC) **Agreed, it cant do any harm, and it certinately wont cause alot of work. All it will do is give the wiki a bit more distinction, which is a good thing.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 20:21, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ***J. Sparrow: I would love to comment on your rebuttle, only I can't understand a word of it. KAJ: Categories, Special Pages and so forth must be changed for the new name, and I'm going to take a guess and say you won't be involved in any of that. I will probably have to do it, along with Kwenn most likely. Also, 70% of the above votes shouldn't even count. We should have a policy to semi-protect voting pages, thus (hopefully) eliminating 50% of the votes. The remaining 20% shouldn't be taken seriously, as that percentage covers several users who rarely contribute here. No other wiki that I know of uses an in-universe item for its name. I actually agree with the comments made by Darkon below, partially at least. Like Wookieepedia has combined Wikipedia and Wookiee, so to should we come up with a clever title for our wiki here. If I have to labour to change and rearrange categories and page names, I might as well change them to something creative and worthwhile.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:04, 23 September 2007 (UTC) **** Thanks for the support Jack. There are factors of a name that give it validity. One is its descriptiveness and another is how easy it is to remember. Wiki of the Carribean while not overly creative is wasy to remember and states its scope very well. It is not about all pirates, just the PotC movies. Thise Star Trek wiki's have names that I can't remember or even link to their purpose. Wookiepedia though is catchy and obvious on the opposite end. Unfortunately we don't have any trademark W's in PotC unlike Star Wars. - Darkon Turas 10:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ***Lord Cutler Beckett: My point is that the name "PotC Wiki" is not a very catchy name, and I can't see why "Piratea Codex is a stupid name. However, it is inncorrect that no other wiki uses an "In-universe" name, the "Star Trek" wiki is called "Memory Alpha". (Memory Alpha was a name of a planet in the TOS episode "The Light's of Zetar". - Captain J. Sparrow 19:47, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::By all means come up with a clever title, then. And if you don't want to contribute with altering page titles, you don't have to do it. You're not bound to take part in anything you take issue with. And why on earth should users be forbidden to vote because they "rarely contribute"? Who's making that distinction? How do you define "rarely"? And why should quantity, rather than quality, be a deciding factor in who gets to cast a vote? Stop being elitist. - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:05, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lord Cutler Beckett. Firstly the only things your probably going to end up doing are the things you choose to do, noboady is going to force you, secondly I dont remember saying I wasnt going to participate in the name changing tasks and it was very unfair of you to assume i wouldnt, thirdly EVERY user on this site has a right to vote, and just because they dont vote with you it dosnt mean there votes should be discounted.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:24, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Darkon: I assumed you were refering to me, as J. Sparrow was not supporting you at all. J. Sparrow: I'm done talking to you, as every question you ask has already been answered several times. Kwenn: (to your first comment)Fine, I will. Secondly, changing the wiki's name is a big issue, for all I know some of these people created accounts just to vote here, which is against Wookieepedia policy, which I use as a template here, as we all know that Wookieepedia is the largest wiki next to Wikipedia (which is not technically a wiki) itself, and is also very efficient, so I take its policies very seriously. Also, many of these users have neither quantity not quality on their side, period. KAJ: Stop being overly sensitive. If we're going to change a good wiki's name, it should at least be good.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:52, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Lord Cutler Beckett: Do you have anything in mind for the wiki's name seeing as you think Pirata Codex is unimaginative, and also whos votes do you think should be discarded.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 21:25, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I have already suggested some more names, and I have also already specified who's votes should be discounted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:35, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You have said we should have a policy blocking 50% of the vote and the remaining 20% should be dicounted, thats not specifying, also as far as unimaginative names go A pirates wiki for me and Yo-Ho pedia, I may not be looking deeply enough into them but as far as imaginative goes these names rate pretty low.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 12:15, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Lord Cutler Beckett, I think you're making a weak argument about who can and can't vote, no offence, just an obseration. - Captain J. Sparrow 16:54, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly, your arguments arent valid.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Lord Cutler Beckett, you do, of course, have the right to your own view and the right to express it. If you think I was being grouchy with you, that wan't my intent. I don't agree with you, but I'll try to be civil. - J. Sparrow 21:57, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't say you were being "grouchy". KAJ: "All votes should count", but not all opinions? How does that make sense? And yes, I consider validity the same as being counted, accepted, etc. By the way, my proposals are far more creative than "Pirata Codex", if not only for the fact that they are original. J. Sparrow: I have a very strong argument for who and who can't vote; here they have clear voting guidelines that are extremely sensible, as for who and who can't vote. These guidelines were what I was describing.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:27, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::Why should our name be "original"? If anything, that's the exact opposite of what a wiki is; it collects information from established sources. Not much originality there. We need a good, relevant name, not merely an original one - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 00:17, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Lord Cutler Beckett: I cant remember saying your opinion shouldnt count. What I said was that your agument on who should or shouldnt be allowed to vote wasnt justified, because I daresay if any of the above users had voted for a name you liked you wouldnt have a problem. Also not everything has to be done as per Wookiepedia.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:14, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Does "My thoughts exactly, your arguments arent valid," ring any bells? Secondly, I go by Wookieepedia alot, as it seems to work extremely well (policy wise), but then again it is much larger. I just don't want Pirata Codex as the name. I really want it to be good. I especially like the "A Pirate's Wiki for Me", as it is catchy, perhaps a little lengthy, but relevant, original, and somewhat creative.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:35, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes that rings a bell, though it wasnt intended as you have interpretead. I didnt mean that your opinion should be thrown out, what I meant was your argument on who should or shouldnt vote wasnt justified seeing as that was what you wanted done to the users who voted for Pirata Codex. As for the name I think "A Pirate's Wiki for Me" is just a bit corny, Pirata Codex is perfect because the Codex is an encyclopedia deatailing the Code of the brethren which the franchise revolves around, and the wiki is an encyclopedia detailing that same franchise.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:15, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Pirata Codex means Pirate Book. It is fitting only if your encyclepedia covers all things Pirate, not just one movie. I also like "A Pirate's Wiki For Me" considering it has a direct link to that particular movie franchise and incoporates Wiki in the name. It may sound cheesy but that simply enhances the ability to remember it. I suggest that we stop this arguing, add the new suggestions to the list and actually vote. You guys can and are going in an endless loop on this for no need. JUst add "A Pirate's Wiki for Me" to the Ballot and we can move out names under supporting it. The entire point about voting is that we do not need to defend out reasons for the vote. As a note, you don't hear me making a fuss over the fact no one mentioned any of my suggestions in any manner.Darkon Turas 10:42, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Lord Cutler Beckett, your argument isn't very strong. We are not "Wookiepedia," we are "PotC Wiki" (or whatever name we select.) As of such, what they do has nothing to do with what we do, even if they are bigger. If you can prove from our standerds that we should block others in voteing, go right ahead, but don't use material that has no weight here. In short, your argument is nither here nor there. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Davy Jones' Locker Support Oppose Comments PiratePedia Support #BlackPearl14 18:58, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments On several Pirates fansites and forums, this page has been known as PiratePedia. I think that should be the name. A Pirate's Wiki for Me Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) #--ScungiliGuyPacific Oceans Coral Reef 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) #-- Darkon Turas 10:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Oppose #[[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Comments ^_^ I think it isn't a good name, but it's a good slogan. Perhaps we can use it in any other context? El Chupacabra 13:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :I put this up half sereously; I'm surprised anyone liked it! - J. Sparrow 21:57, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Scungilidia Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #"For those who don't know"...it's a little hard to work out the connection to PotC for your Average Joe Wikipedian - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 10:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) # - El Chupacabra 13:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) #-- Darkon Turas 10:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) #-Captain J. Sparrow Comments *Or "Scungilipedia" is fine. For those who don't know, Scungili is said by Jack Sparrow in DMC.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) **It's the worst of all these proposals. Apart from the fact that Jack once said it, there is NO connection between PotC and Scungili. El Chupacabra 13:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) **Most people won't get the reference so it doesn't come off as identifiable with PotC. Darkon Turas 10:41, 2 October 2007 (UTC) *"The worst?!" Now you have gone and hurt my feelings. I don't know why you did it. Can't you hear me screamin'?! ScungiliGuy 06:09, 2 October 2007 (UTC)ScungiliGuy now must leave to more pirating adventures on his squid-shaped rocket ship. Duuuuuuuu-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. He's gone. **It was'nt my intention to hurt you. I've nothing against you or the word "Scungili", I just think that this name completely doesn't fit to our wiki. El Chupacabra 13:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ***I know; t'was simply a bit o' humour.--ScungiliGuy 01:51, 3 October 2007 (UTC) SparrowPedia Support # - --ScungiliGuy 01:52, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Oppose # - El Chupacabra 13:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) # - BlackPearl14 20:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC) #-Captain J. Sparrow Comments This wikia is about the whole PotC franchise and not only about Jack Sparrow. El Chupacabra 13:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) *Well, yeah. But Jack Sparrow *is* the most noticeable character in the series.--ScungiliGuy 01:52, 3 October 2007 (UTC) **But there again, it is "Pirates", plural. As much as we all love Jack, it's not just about him. In fact, the entire trilogy is Elizabeth's story, as the writers have stated - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:20, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ***Elizabeth's story...I had never thought of it that way! But all the same, if it can be done with Wookieepedia and Wookiees being the name idea, I don't see why we can't do it with the surname "Sparrow".--ScungiliGuy 03:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ****"Wookieepedia" is a pun of "Wikipedia", so it make sence. Jack Sparrow is one of the main characters but not the only one. Naming a wiki after a character makes sence only if the whole franchise is called after him (as in the case of Narutopedia) El Chupacabra 13:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) *****I completely agree with this comment. Ha, El Chupacabra knows all ;D. BlackPearl14 20:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ******N, I don't know all. *^_^* I just know much. El Chupacabra 16:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Yo-Hopedia Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:59, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Oppose #--ScungiliGuy 03:22, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 16:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) #-Captain J. Sparrow Comments *This one could benefit from some name-tweaking. **This name fits more for a wikia on piracy in general, no real connection to PotCEl Chupacabra 16:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Keep Current name Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:29, 15 September 2007 (UTC) #—DarthtylerTalk 11:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) #-- Danny (talk) 16:07, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Oppose #-- Captain J. Sparrow 19:45, 16 September 2007 (UTC) #-- BlackPearl14 20:26, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Comments *The old name (PotC Wiki) is a little bland. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:45, 16 September 2007 (UTC) **Well "Pirata Codex" is hardly any better. After all, there is already a page called Pirata Codex. Besides, changing it to something, at all, will be alot of work for those of us who actually contribute here. Changing it to something so stupid, irrelevant and unimaginative makes that situation even worse.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Why are the names we suggested stupid? - J. Sparrow 14:54, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *None of the above for me. I think more ideas should be presented like Cumpass Points, Pirate's Lexicon, Carripedia, Wiki of the Carribean, etc. - Darkon Turas 1:20, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *J. Sparrow: I didn't think that all of the ideas you and your counterparts come up with is stupid, just the ones you've come up with so far. As Pirata Codex is unoriginal, I consider it unimaginative.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:04, 23 September 2007 (UTC) *Well I thought it was clever. Hey, how do you like "A Pirate's Wiki for me" as a title? - Captain J. Sparrow 00:04, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **Its a play off of A Pirates Life for Me. I like it. - Darkon Turas 20:58, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :I typed it in as a joke, but if you and/or anyone else likes it, it's an option, I guess. - Captain J. Sparrow 19:44, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Keep right on with things like that. I'm with Captain J. Sparrow on this one. I feel it's a bit bland. - Elizabeth [ BlackPearl14 20:26, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ]